Angel Guardián
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: Tanto Lukas como Natalia estuvieron involucrados en un accidente, cuyo resultado fue estado de coma para ambos, durante ese tiempo sus almas se conocen... al salir del coma ambos redescubren la realidad de la que estaban escapando.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A** Hace una semana asesiné mi computadora… así que perdí todos los capítulos que había empezado de mis otros fics… me llevará un poco de tiempo volver a escribir todo lo que llevaba, así que esta vez me tomaré tiempo para actualizar mis otras historias.

¿Por qué publico esto? Porque este es uno de los pocos fics que tenía olvidados en Google Docs, por lo que fue uno de los pocos que se salvó.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya a quien agradezco la sexta temporad de Hetalia! La historia es mía, cualquier similitud con algún otro fic es pura coincidencia… no apoyo el plagiarismo.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Natalia:** Bielorrusia

 **Lukas:** Noruega

 **Roderich:** Austria

 **Yekaterina:** Ucrania

 **Mikkel:** Dinamarca

 **Eduard:** Estonia

 **Toris:** Lithuania

 **Raivis:** Letonia

 **Beilschmidt:** Alemania **(Solo usé su apellido)**

* * *

 **Ángel Guardián.**

Estaba muerta... yo había muerto. No tenía duda alguna sobre ello, y por esa razón no entendía porque me hallaba rodeada de personas a las que creía conocer.

¿En dondé me encontraba? no tenía la menor idea, todos los presentes me miraban como si fuese una clase de espécimen en observación... intenté moverme, pero varios cables que estaban conectados a mi cuerpo me lo impidieron.

Los rostros de todos ellos me parecían conocidos, pero no recordaba sus identidades o donde los había visto… lo único de lo que no tenía duda alguna era que mi nombre era Natalia Arlovskaya y que había muerto en un accidente.

¿Por qué estoy tan segura de que estaba muerta? Lo sé porque recuerdo claramente los ojos azules y faltos de emoción de Lukas y su estúpida e irritante monótona voz.

Lukas es la persona que se había presentado ante mí como mi ángel guardián.

Suena ridículo, pero él fue quien me aseguró que yo había muerto.

ㅡNa-Natalia.ㅡUna voz sollozante pronunció mi nombre, mi mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a una mujer de cabello corto, sus ojos azules delataban que había estado llorando pues se hallaban cristalinos.

Sentí una leve presión sobre mi mano derecha lo que me hizo redirigir mi vista hacía un joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, el cual le llegaba casi a los hombros.

Mi cuerpo se hallaba cansado y entumecido.

ㅡ¿Dónde estoy?ㅡPregunté con una voz rasposa y adormecida.

Un abrazo inesperado de parte de la mujer de cabello corto me sorprendió.

ㅡTenga cuidado señorita Yekaterina.ㅡAdvirtió la voz de un joven rubio de lentes que se hallaba detrás de ella.

ㅡPronto estarás bien Natalia, podrás volver a casa cuando te den de alta.ㅡSusurró la joven que aún seguía abrazándome.

ㅡ¿Donde estoy?ㅡVolví a preguntar insistentemente.

ㅡTranquilizate Natalia; estás en el hospital y tu situación requiere que no te estreses.ㅡRespondió la voz del de cabello castaño.

ㅡ¿Quienes son ustedes?ㅡPregunté esta vez.

En la habitación en la que me hallaba habían tres hombres y la única mujer aparte de mí era la joven que respondía al nombre de Yekaterina.

Todos los presentes me observaron con rostros de preocupación.

ㅡ¿A que te refieres?ㅡPreguntó el de ojos verdes.

ㅡQue quiero saber quienes son.ㅡDije con irritación.

Todos los presentes se vieron unos a otros antes que la voz del rubio interrumpiera el sepulcral silencio que se había formado.

ㅡIré por el doctor.ㅡMencionó mientras salía apresurado de la habitación.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que el mendigo "doctor" apareció junto al de lentes…

ㅡSoy el Doctor Edelstein.ㅡSe presentó un hombre que llevaba lentes y cabello castaño oscuro.ㅡ¿Tiene algún recuerdo de lo que sucedió antes de despertar aquí?

Intenté recordar cualquier cosa, pero simplemente no podía… lo única información que parecía estar registrada en mi mente era mi nombre y el rostro de Lukas.

ㅡSolamente recuerdo mi nombre.ㅡMencioné seriamente, no pensaba decir que recordaba a Lukas… sonaría ridículo que dijera algo como "No recuerdo a nadie de los que están aquí, pero recuerdo a mi angel guardián." Seguramente no creerían esa parte.

El doctor me observó como si le estuviera mintiendo, pero luego de unos momentos volteó a ver a los demás.

ㅡParece que tiene amnesia, lo mejor será que se presenten sin causar mayor escándalo… ella tendrá que estar aquí hasta que se recupere físicamente, luego de lo cual podrá volver a su casa; sin embargo, tendrá que empezar a asistir a terapias que le ayudarán a recobrar la memoria poco a poco.

Luego de que el doctor abandonara la habitación después de dar el discurso que desalentaría a los demás presentes me vi rodeada de semblantes tristes, nerviosos, y asustados.

ㅡNa-Natalia… ¿De verdad no me recuerdas?ㅡPreguntó la rubia que se hallaba al borde de las lágrimas.

ㅡSus rostros me parecen conocidos, pero no se quienes son.ㅡMencioné sintiendo lástima por la joven.

Antes de darme cuenta sus brazos se hallaban rodeandome nuevamente.

ㅡSoy Yekaterina, tu hermana.ㅡAclaró la rubia… así que tengo una hermana.

ㅡSeñorita Natalia, soy Eduard von Bock y trabajo para su familia.ㅡDijo el rubio de lentes.

ㅡSo-soy Ra-Raivis Ga-Galante, y también trabajo para su familia Señorita Arlovskaya.ㅡDijo un muchacho tembloroso que se hallaba junto al tal Eduard…

Y por último estaba el joven de ojos verdes… el cual aún seguía sosteniendo mi mano derecha.

ㅡNatalia, mi nombre es Toris Laurinaitis… y soy tu prometido.ㅡLa voz del castaño sonaba triste al principio, y al haber agregado la última parte se le quebró la voz.

¿Prometido? ¿Me iba a casar? Mi vista se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la mano que él sostenía, pude sentir como la sangre escapaba de mi rostro… un anillo de compromiso estaba en mi dedo anular.

* * *

 _POV Doctor Edelstein._

Salí de la habitación 356 para dirigirme a la 357, Beilschmidt me dijo que los dos pacientes involucrados en el accidente automovilístico de hace 5 días se hallaban en en esas habitaciones… ninguno de los dos involucrados presentaba mayor daño físico; sin embargo, ambos habían quedado en estado de coma… del cual habían salido esa misma mañana.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación 357 y lo primero que vi fue a un idiota de ojos azules zarandeando de un lado a otro al paciente semiconsciente… me acerqué al rubio de cabellos desordenados y lo golpeé con el talonario que llevaba en las manos.

ㅡ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?ㅡPregunté mientras el rubio se sobaba la cabeza

ㅡ¡Doctor! ¡Lukas no recuerda quien soy!ㅡMencionó desesperadamente Mikkel...

ㅡ¿Y quien te dijo que moviendo locamente a las personas vas a lograr que te recuerden?ㅡPregunté con desaprobación.

Dirigí mi vista a los ojos faltos de emoción del noruego que se hallaba observando fijamente la pared...

ㅡ¿Dónde está Natalia?ㅡLa pregunta del paciente me sorprendió... ¿Acaso sabía de la otra paciente?

ㅡ¡No conoces a nadie con ese nombre Lukas!ㅡGritó impaciente el de ojos azules.ㅡ¡Dígaselo Doctor!

ㅡ¿Cómo es Natalia?ㅡPregunté ignorando al rubio irritante que acompañaba a Lukas.

El paciente cerró los ojos por un momento.

ㅡNatalia es de ojos azules, cabello rubio y largo, seria pero hermosa...ㅡAntes de que el noruego pudiera terminar la descripción que estaba dando fue interrumpido por Mikkel, el cual me tomó por los hombros antes de empezar con una ridícula súplica.

ㅡ¡Doctor! ¡Por favor haga algo! Lukas está alucinando y diciendo cosas sin sentido...

ㅡ¡Callate Mikkel! El único que está alucinando eres tú... ¿Acaso Lukas te golpeó antes del accidente? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste aquí?ㅡNo era la primera vez que miraba al danés, por lo menos una vez al mes aparecía en la sala de emergencias porque el ahora paciente siempre lo golpeaba con lo primero que encontraba a su alcance.

ㅡ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Es la cordura de Lukas la que peligra!ㅡMe cansé de la inutilidad de Mikkel y lo saqué de la habitación.

Me acerqué nuevamente a Lukas para seguir examinando su estado.

ㅡ¿Dónde está Natalia?ㅡVolvió a preguntar el noruego.

ㅡ¿Dónde conociste a Natalia?ㅡPregunté yo.

ㅡNo lo se.ㅡ Fue la única respuesta que obtuve de parte del paciente, por lo que decidí continuar con otras preguntas...

ㅡ¿Recuerdas al hombre que estaba aquí?ㅡLa mirada de Lukas permaneció sin emoción alguna, y negó nuevamente.

ㅡ¿Recuerdas cualquier cosa antes de haber despertado aquí?ㅡEsta vez el noruego se tomó un minuto antes de responder.

ㅡRecuerdo mi nombre y a Natalia.

La paciente de la habitacion 356 recordaba solamente su nombre...

ㅡLukas,trabajas para una gran empresa juntó a tus primos, el hombre que estaba aquí es uno de ellos, su nombre es Mikkel... Tienes un hermanastro, el cual vendrá junto al resto de tus primos dentro de poco. Eso es lo único que necesitas saber por el momento. Tengo que ir a ver a otros pacientes, pero volveré pronto.ㅡDije mientras me dirigía a la salida, luego recordé que no me había presentado.ㅡPor cierto, soy Roderich Edelstein.

 _Fin POV Doctor Edelstein._

* * *

 _POV Lukas_

¿Había sido un sueño?

No estaba seguro si Natalia era real o solamente una creación de mi imaginación, pero me odiaría de por vida si mi mente me engañase de esa forma.

No recordaba dónde estábamos, pero sí recuerdo haberle dicho que ella había muerto en un accidente, pensé que se alteraría y se pondría a llorar como la mayoría de mujeres harían en una situación similar; sin embargo, eso no sucedió… también le mentí diciendo que yo era su ángel guardián aunque para ser sinceros, Natalia no parecía ser del tipo de personas que necesitan ser protegidas, y a decir verdad eso me intrigó.

De lo que estoy seguro es que ella creyó todo lo que le dije.

Mis recuerdos estaban nublados a partir del momento en que le dije que yo era su ángel de la guarda…

Sin darme cuenta había estado pronunciando su nombre en voz alta, por lo que un rubio irritante me empezó a mover de un lado a otro diciendome que Natalia no existía.

Salí de mi trance al escuchar eso… ¿Natalia no era real?

* * *

 **Fin del primer capítulo!**

 **Gracias por haber leído** ¿Alguna recomendación para el siguiente capítulo?

 **Estoy de duelo… así que me llevará un poco de tiempo actualizar TODOS mis fics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _POV Natalia_

Estaba tratando de asimilar la situación en silencio.

Todos los presentes se habían retirado a excepción de uno... el joven de cabello castaño permanecía durmiendo en una posición incómoda sobre una de las sillas que se hallaban en esa habitación de hospital.

Mi vista se posó nuevamente sobre el anillo de oro con un diamante incrustado en el centro... parecía caro.

El anillo me hacía sentir incómoda.

No recordaba al hombre que estaba allí, no recordaba a mi familia, pero recordaba quién era yo y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

ㅡToris.ㅡPronuncié el nombre de mi supuesto prometido.

No obtuve respuesta del hombre inconsciente y le lancé una de las almohadas de mi camilla.

El de ojos verdes de sobresaltó y corrió hacía mí.

ㅡ¿Estás bien Natalia?ㅡpreguntó con temor mientras caía de rodillas junto a mí y tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

ㅡ¿Qué es el amor?ㅡPregunté mientras observaba el anillo de compromiso.

La mirada de Toris cambió de una preocupada a una asombrada... seguramente no esperaba que preguntase eso.

ㅡAmor es cuando inconscientemente tratas de ser la mejor persona para la persona que amas.ㅡRespondió el castaño con voz decidida.

ㅡ¿Yo te amaba?ㅡPregunté bruscamente mientras alejaba mis manos de él.

Su rostro parecía dolido.

ㅡSi Natalia... si me amaste.ㅡRespondió con tristeza.ㅡTraste de cambiar.ㅡAgregó en un susurró.

ㅡSi es cierto lo que dices... ¿Por qué te olvidé? ¿Por qué olvidé a mi familia?ㅡMi voz empezó a aumentar de tono.

Toris se levantó y me pidió que me tranquilizase.

ㅡTodo estará bien.ㅡSusurró mientras intentaba abrazarme.

ㅡ¡Alejate!ㅡGrité mientras lo golpeaba bruscamente en el rostro.

Toris llevó su mano al área afectada de su rostro y se levantó... en silencio caminó de vuelta a la silla donde había estado durmiendo.

La habitación permaneció en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos.

ㅡTal vez... lo mejor era que yo los olvidase a todos.ㅡMencioné en un susurró.

Toris no dijo nada.

Escuchamos unos golpes provenientes de la puerta... luego de lo cual se dejó ver el mismo doctor que había aparecido cuando empecé a ser consciente.

ㅡ¿Ha sucedido algo?ㅡPreguntó el de lentes mientras observaba a Toris que aún seguía con la mano en el rostro.

ㅡTodo estará bien.ㅡMencionó el de ojos verdes con una voz desalentadora.

El doctor se acercó a él y observó el área rojiza que había dejado mi golpe.

ㅡLlamaré a una enfermera para que te de algo para bajar la inflamación.ㅡDijo el de lentes mientras se dirigía a la puerta.ㅡVolveré para hablar contigo.ㅡAgregó refiriendose a mí.

 _Fin POV Natalia_

* * *

 _POV Toris_

Natalia me había despertado con un almohadazo, me había hablado bruscamente, e incluso me golpeó... su actitud no había cambiado realmente. Seguía siendo ella misma... pero no me recordaba, ella no sabía que siempre me ha tratado así.

¿Era buena señal?

Nunca he querido que ella cambie, aún cuando sea una persona violenta... es la persona que amo.

Yo la amaba ciegamente, por eso nunca me importó que me hiriese. La fuerza de Natalia es sorprendente, aún recuerdo cuando fracturó mis dedos la primera vez que aceptó tener una cita conmigo... el golpe de hoy no había sido nada comparado con esa vez, pero me dolió más que todos los golpes que Natalia me halla dado en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos.

ㅡTal vez... lo mejor era que yo los olvidase a todos.ㅡMurmuró Natalia... eso me dejó sin palabras. ¿Qué podía responder a eso? Se supone que cuando amas a alguien... no le olvidas facilmente.

El doctor Edelstein entró a la habitación y se acercó a mí. Observó mi rostro por un momento y salió en busca de alguien... no estoy seguro a quien o a que... yo aún seguía pensando que "Todo estaría bien."

 _Fin POV Toris_

* * *

Lukas permanecía en su habitación con los ojos abiertos como si hubiese visto un fantasma…

ㅡ¿Escucharon eso?ㅡPreguntó el joven al resto del grupo que había llegado a verle.

Los demás habían estado distraídos hablando unos con otros, por lo que no sabían de que estaba hablando el joven.

ㅡ¿A qué te refieres Lukas?ㅡPreguntó el hombre que se había presentado como Tino.

ㅡEra Natalia.ㅡAfirmó el rubio que empezó a buscar con la mirada a la rubia.

ㅡEstás alucinando Lukas...ㅡMencionó Mikkel mientras se acercaba a su primo.ㅡNatalia es solo una ilusión creada por el buen golpe que te diste en la cabeza más toda la medicina que hay dentro de tu cuerpo para que no sientas dolor.ㅡAgregó el de cabellos alborotados.

ㅡNo era una ilusión. Era su voz.ㅡRespondió dirigiendole una mirada de irritación al hombre que le miraba como si fuese un retrasado mental.

Lukas estaba seguro de haber escuchado la voz de Natalia, había sido muy real… como si ella estuviera más cerca de lo que él imaginaba.

ㅡ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?ㅡPreguntó un hombre alto y rubio de lentes.

Lukas volteó a ver al hombre que había hecho la pregunta antes de responderle.

ㅡ"Alejate."ㅡDijo con la monótona voz que le caracterizaba.

ㅡ¿Ya lo escuchaste Berwald? Lukas quiere que te alejes de él… tú cara de amargo lo va a asustar si lo sigues observando así.ㅡBerwald frunció su ceño dándole una apariencia aún más atemorizante a su rostro.

ㅡIdiota… no se lo dije a élㅡMencionó Lukas.ㅡPero tu si te puedes alejar.ㅡAgregó con con sorna.

Mikkel sonrió ampliamente.

ㅡ¿Escucharon lo que Lukas acaba de decir? ¡Me está tratando como siempre!ㅡEso le daba esperanzas al mayor.

Los demás le miraban mal... sabían que no era necesario que Lukas recordase su pasado para tratar así al irritante de Mikkel.

* * *

El Doctor Edelstein regresó a la habitación de la muchacha junto a una enfermera.

El joven castaños salió de la habitación junto a Emma, la cual era la enfermera que le atendería.

En la habitación solo quedaban Natalia y el Doctor.

ㅡ¿Por que lo golpeaste?ㅡEmpezó a preguntar el de lentes.

ㅡSe lo tenía merecido.ㅡFue la fría respuesta de la joven.

Roderich se llevó su mano a la frente y la masajeó... Natalia sería una paciente difícil de tratar.

ㅡEscucha Natalia... estás en una situación que no es fácil para ti ni para los que te conocen, ten en mente eso antes de golpear a alguien a quien le importas.ㅡAconsejó el médico.

La rubia no dijo nada al respecto.

ㅡEntonces... continuemos con las preguntas. ¿Has logrado recordar algo?ㅡLa joven dirigió su mirada a otra dirección antes de negar con la cabeza.

ㅡ¿Quieres recordar lo que has olvidado?ㅡPreguntó con voz cansada el de cabello oscuro.

Esta vez, la pregunta fue meditada... Natalia no podía negar que olvidar su identidad era algo extraño y en cierto modo decepcionante, dudar de si misma no era algo que disfrutase, pero por otro lado... ahora era libre se su desconocido pasado ¿No era eso lo que muchos deseaban? ¿Ser libres de la culpabilidad de malas decisiones cuyas consecuencias les perseguirán para siempre? Pero... ¿Acaso era ella del tipo de personas que cometen ese tipo de errores?

ㅡNo lo sé.ㅡRespondió en voz baja.

ㅡQuiero que conozcas a alguien... en la misma situación que tú.ㅡMencionó el doctor luego de escuchar la respuesta de la joven.

Natalia seguía sin mostrar interés alguno.

ㅡSu nombre es Lukas.ㅡAgregó esta vez esperando alguna reacción de parte de la rubia, la cual llegó al instante.

La joven de ojos azules había dirigido su mirada de forma brusca al escuchar el único nombre que recordaba a parte del suyo mismo.

ㅡSabía que estabas ocultando algo.ㅡAfirmó Roderich con una leve sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

ㅡNo estoy ocultando nada.ㅡInquirió Natalia, pero no tenía esperada la respuesta del de lentes.

ㅡMentirse a uno mismo no es saludable Natalia; además... Lukas te recuerda a la perfección.ㅡMencionó el médico.

Natalia se sintió estupida... ¿Cómo pudo creerle que estaba muerta? ¿Cómo pudo haberle creído que era su ángel guardián?

ㅡLukas... vil mentiroso.ㅡMencionó en voz alta olvidando la presencia de Roderich, el cual la observaba atentamente.

ㅡVolveré con él.ㅡMencionó el de cabello oscuro mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

 _POV Roderich_

Salí de la habitación 356 para dirigirme a la 357. Toqué la puerta continúa y uno de los 3 primos de Lukas abrió la puerta inmediatamente… por suerte no era Mikkel.

ㅡBuenas tardes Doctor Edelstein.ㅡMe saludó Tino con una sonrisa… él parecía el único sin problemas en esa habitación... Lukas permanecía amnésico, Mikkel era Mikkel, y Berwald parecía enfadado por todo… no lo culpaba, al lado de Mikkel cualquiera podría tener una expresión similar; luego estaba Emil… el ausente hermano menor de Lukas, las pocas veces que le había visto en el hospital aparentaba ser un joven antisocial que odiaba a todos sus primos y hermano mayor, pero de toda esa bola de locos... Tino no parecía ser afectado.

ㅡBuenas tardes Tino.ㅡRespondí mientras entraba a la habitación.

Me acerqué a Lukas,el cual parecía estar concentrado buscando algo con la mirada.

ㅡLa está buscando.ㅡDijo en voz alta el rubio que abrió la puerta. Supuse que estaría hablando de Natalia.

ㅡLukas... ¿Por qué quieres ver a Natalia?ㅡLos ojos azules del rubio me voltearon a ver al escuchar la pregunta.

Natalia había reaccionado de manera negativa al escuchar el nombre de Lukas, pero el rubio parecía lo contrario.

ㅡPara saber que ella es real.ㅡFue la respuesta que obtuve.

Me giré a sus tres acompañantes y les dije que se podían retirar.

ㅡPueden volver mañana durante el horario de visitas.ㅡMencioné mientras abría la puerta para que salieran.

Tino y Berwald se despidieron de Lukas antes de salir como personas normales... Mikkel fue arrastrado por mí hacía la salida pues no tenía intención de salir de forma civilizada.

Después de cerrar la puerta me acerqué nuevamente al rubio.

ㅡEscúchame bien Lukas, creo poder ayudarte a ver a Natalia una vez más, pero a cambio debes hacerme un favor.ㅡLa expresión facial de Lukas no cambió en absoluto.

ㅡ¿Cuál favor?ㅡPreguntó secamente.

ㅡQuiero que ayudes a Natalia en su terapia.ㅡSugerí mientras extendía mi mano para sellar el trato.

Lukas observó mi acción y creí haberle visto dudar... por un momento temí a que rechazase la idea, pero antes de que mis esperanzas desaparecieran, él tomó mi mano.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Gracias por el review, los fav y los follow :) me motivaron para continuar!

Gracias por leer!

La verdad es que en este capítulo se me ocurrieron tantas ideas crack… tal vez, algún día escriba sobre ello.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Roderich ayudó al noruego a ponerse de pie, Lukas había recibido menos daños físicos que Natalia por lo que era más fácil que él se movilizara, de igual forma Roderich no le permitió que caminara por sí mismo, sino que le obligó a sentarse en la silla de ruedas que estaba en la habitación.

—Puedo caminar por mi mismo. —Dijo con necedad el rubio.

—Que puedas no quiere decir que debas hacerlo. —Mencionó el Doctor, a lo cual el noruego no replicó.

—¿Dónde está? —Fue la pregunta que hizo Lukas al momento en el que salimos de la habitación.

El de lentes empezaba a irritarse por la impaciencia del nórdico.

—Ten paciencia… estamos cerca. —Y eso lo comprobó el mismo noruego cuando se detuvieron frente a la habitación contigua a la suya.

Natalia había estado tan cerca de él todo ese tiempo…

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer cuando la viera? ¿Cómo se supone que actuaría el Lukas de siempre en una situación como esa?

El escandinavo no lo aparentaba, pero se sentía perdido mentalmente.

* * *

 _POV Natalia_

Escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta antes de abrirla, supuse que sería Toris o el Doctor, en efecto fue el segundo… acompañado de Lukas.

Decir que tuve el impulso de ahorcar al rubio sería quedarse corto… quería golpearlo, machacarlo, herirlo, asesinarlo… y al doctor también por haberlo traído.

—Natalia. ¿Recuerdas a esta persona? —Preguntó el Doctor con una cara de superioridad que quise golpear al instante.

Observé al rubio seriamente, sus ojos inexpresivos eran los mismos que yo recordaba haber visto, su estúpido cabello se hallaba despeinado… pero al parecer seguía siendo la misma persona físicamente.

—No lo sé, dígamelo usted doctor sabelotodo. —Respondí secamente.

—¿Qué hay de ti Lukas? ¿La recuerdas a ella? —Preguntó el médico ignorando mi respuesta.

Lukas estuvo a punto de responder, pero alguien tocó la puerta antes de que pudiera responder.

La persona que se hallaba tras la puerta no esperó respuesta alguna y entró seguidamente de haberla tocado… Era Toris.

Pude ver la confusión en los ojos del de cabello castaño.

—¿Quién es él? —Preguntó Toris mientras observaba al que se hallaba en silla de ruedas.

—Lukas Bondevik. —Respondió el doctor. —Será el compañero de terapia de Natalia.

Cuando escuché eso me enfadé.

 _Fin POV Natalia_

 _POV Toris_

Luego de que la enfermera me hubiera atendido me dirigí rápidamente a la habitación de Natalia, no quería dejarla sola por mucho tiempo.

Toqué la puerta e inmediatamente entré, me sorprendí al ver al doctor acompañado de otra persona en silla de ruedas, por lo que pregunté quién era.

El doctor me informó que sería el nuevo compañero de terapia de Natalia, por lo que le observé detenidamente, los ojos azules del joven me observaban a mí también, como si estuviera inspeccionándome.

—¡No necesito compartir terapia con nadie! —Alegó Natalia con enfado, pero no le dimos mucha importancia, yo sabía que ella se comportaba así la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Quién es él? —Preguntó el rubio que estaba en la silla de ruedas mientras me señalaba.

—Soy Toris Laurinaitis, el prometido de Natalia. —Me presenté de forma educada y le tendí la mano.

Esperé por un momento con la mano tendida, pero al parecer lo único que recibiría de parte de él sería esa mirada fría.

—Lukas se encuentra en la misma situación que Natalia. —Mencionó el Doctor. —Así que no debes preocuparte por él, es normal que no confíe en personas que no reconoce. —Agregó.

La penetrante mirada del rubio seguía sobre mí, lo cual me incomodaba en cierto grado.

—El tiempo de visitas ha terminado Toris, puedes volver mañana si gustas. —Me dijo el doctor.

—Está bien. —Respondí y me acerqué a Natalia para despedirme.

—Volveré mañana. —Dije mientras tomaba su mano, ella parecía estar molesta por alguna razón… de igual forma le bese en la frente antes de alejarme.

Ella no dijo nada al respecto.

—Gusto en conocerte Lukas. Nos vemos mañana Doctor. —Mencioné mientras salía de la habitación.

El único que respondió fue el médico.

—Nos vemos Toris. —Mencionó mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

 _Fin POV Toris_

* * *

 _POV Lukas_

No sabía que pensar…

Hace unos momentos entró ese hombre de cabello castaño; por supuesto, yo no tenía idea alguna de saber quien era, por lo que pregunté… se suponía que solo Natalia debía estar allí.

El extraño se presentó como el prometido de Natalia, lo cual me pareció estúpido… ¿Cómo podía alguien como él ser pareja de ella?

Observé de reojo a Natalia y en su mano se hallaba el anillo que confirmaba lo que el de ojos verdes había dicho.

Me molestó… le dirigí una mirada sin sentimiento a ese hombre, no estaba prestando atención a la conversación que él había entablado con el doctor… por lo que una ira mayor se apoderó de mi ser interno al verle inclinarse sobre Natalia para besarle la frente.

No pensaba demostrar cómo me sentía en ese momento, Natalia me estaba observando… sus ojos azules inexpresivos estaban sobre mí.

No me di cuenta en que momento salió de la habitación el de cabello castaño, me había quedado prendido de los ojos azules de Natalia, pero las palabras que mencionó me hicieron volver a la realidad.

—Te odio. —Dos palabras que me golpearon fácilmente.

—¿Cómo puedes odiar a alguien a quién no recuerdas? —Preguntó el Doctor.

Yo aún no había mencionado ninguna palabra, pero el escuchar la pregunta del doctor me incomodó… ¿Acaso no me recordaba?

—¿No me recuerdas? —Pregunté incrédulamente.

—¿Cómo podría olvidar a un mentiroso como tú? —Respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

El hecho de que me haya llamado mentiroso no me afectó en lo absoluto, en realidad se podría decir que me alegró un poco el hecho de que me recordase.

—Estamos progresando Natalia. —Mencionó el doctor. —Ahora la pregunta va para ambos y espero que sean sinceros… ¿Recuerdan algo del accidente?

Intenté hacer memoria alguna, pero no obtuve mayor resultado… lo único que podía recordar era a la joven que estaba frente a mí.

Natalia negaba con la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada. —Mencionó ella.

—También dijiste que no recordabas a Lukas. —Respondió el de lentes. —¿Qué hay de ti? —Preguntó dirigiéndose a mí.

—Tampoco lo recuerdo. —Hablé por primera vez.

—Según la información de sus familiares, tengo entendido que ninguno de los dos se conocía previamente al accidente, pero como se han dado cuenta… ustedes si se recuerdan. —Empezó su discurso el hombre de cabello castaño.

—¿Cómo fue el accidente? —Preguntó Natalia.

Yo tampoco sabía eso, ninguno de mis supuestos primos me habían hablado de ello.

El doctor nos observó antes de contestar.

—Fue durante una tarde tormentosa, cuando te trajeron tu hermana me informó que esa mañana le habías dicho que irías al cementerio; en cuanto a Lukas, él simplemente terminaba un día normal de trabajo. Cuando decidiste abandonar el cementerio subiste a tu auto y te dirigías a tu casa, la cual al parecer se encuentra en dirección opuesta al cementerio, mientras que la de Lukas se halla en esa dirección, sus autos impactaron uno contra el otro en el momento en el que AMBOS aceleraron en una curva. Es la culpa de ambos el haber terminado aquí.

—¿Por qué fui al cementerio? —Preguntó la rubia justo después de que el de lentes terminara la explicación de lo que sabía.

—El día de tu accidente se cumplían dos años desde el fallecimiento de tu hermano. —Observé el rostro de Natalia, esa no era una noticia que se debía de dar así a alguien que ha perdido la memoria. ¿Qué clase de doctor era ese?

La rubia frunció el entrecejo, no estaba seguro de lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero definitivamente no podía estar pasándola bien.

 _Fin POV Lukas_

* * *

 _POV Natalia_

El idiota que tenía como doctor dijo que tenía un hermano muerto… ¿Debería creerle? Ni Yekaterina, ni Toris mencionaron nada al respecto, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera cierto.

"… _Estás en una situación que no es fácil ni para ti, ni para los que te conocen, ten en mente eso antes de golpear a alguien a quien le importas."_

Las palabras que Roderich me había dicho anteriormente resonaron en mi mente, y por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba en esa habitación pensé en cómo se pudo haber sentido Yekaterina… si yo hubiera muerto en ese accidente, ella habría perdido a su hermana dos años después de perder a su hermano.

Al parecer el de lentes tenía razón… yo no era la única que estaba involucrada en esto.

Observé a Lukas una vez más, el hecho de que me hubiera mentido no cambiaba nada, por lo que le volví a repetir las palabras que le dirigí desde el principio.

—Te odio. —El rubio levantó una ceja y pude ver que estaba tratando de ocultar una estúpida sonrisa.

El de lentes simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mañana empezaremos con la terapia oficial. —Mencionó el médico.

—¿Hasta cuándo estaremos en terapia? —Preguntó Lukas con la estúpida monótona voz que recordaba.

—Eso lo juzgaré yo con el tiempo. —Respondió Roderich. —Por el momento, te llevaré a tu habitación.

—Espera. —Mi voz resonó en el cuarto.

La mirada de ambos se posó sobre mí.

—Quiero hablar a solas con él. —Mencioné señalando al rubio.

Roderich entrecerró los ojos antes de asentir.

—Cinco minutos. —Dijo antes de atravesar la puerta y cerrarla tras él.

Lukas se levantó de la silla de ruedas en la que había estado sentado y se encaminó a la puerta, la abrió y sacó la cabeza, luego de lo cual la cerró.

—Al parecer no planeaba escuchar tras la puerta. —Mencionó el rubio mientras volvía a su lugar.

—¿Por qué mentiste? —Exigí saber.

—Tranquila Natalia… ¿Acaso te decepciona que yo no sea tu "Ángel Guardián"? —Respondió el idiota.

No dije nada, el tono de voz socarrón que utilizó me dio a entender que trataba de incitarme a perder la calma.

—Tu novio se pondrá celoso si se entera de eso… —Continuó, pero la mención de Toris me dio una idea.

—Al menos yo estoy en una relación con alguien. —Respondí mientras le mostraba el odioso anillo que adornaba mi dedo.

La mirada de Lukas cambió a una sin emoción alguna, ya no había señales de que quisiera continuar sus burlas.

—Tienes mal gusto y mal carácter, por eso estas comprometida con alguien como el idiota de antes… —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para defenderse, aunque su tono de voz sonaba diferente.

—¿En serio? —Cuestioné. —En ese caso ¿Por qué parecía que quisieras matarlo con la mirada?

—Eso es sencillo, parecía un idiota… y los idiotas son irritantes como mi primo Mikkel.

No tenía idea alguna de saber quién era ese Mikkel, por lo que continué…

—Estabas celoso de él. —Afirmé.

Lukas se levantó nuevamente de la silla de ruedas y se acercó a mí con su fría mirada, tomó mi mano derecha y me quitó el anillo de compromiso.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —Mencioné mientras hacía el esfuerzo por recuperarlo, no es que me importase en lo absoluto… pero él no tenía derecho alguno de tomarlo, ese anillo era parte de mi propiedad.

El rubio acercó el anillo a su rostro para examinarlo más de cerca.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

Gracias por leer!

(Para cualquiera que tuviera dudas sobre el paradero de Iván en este fic) mi querido ruso esta muerto, es la primera vez que lo menciono en uno de mis fics… pero su muerte explicará mucho sobre esta historia.

Acabo de actualizar otro de mis fics y justo después de ello empecé a escribir este capítulo, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.

 **Zomi B. Bondevik:** Olvidé contestar a tu review en el capítulo pasado… Lo sé… no merezco tu perdón, pero aun así te lo suplico: ¡Perdóname! Me alegra que te haya encantado e intrigado la historia, me hizo muy feliz saberlo.

 **isabelchan56:** La verdad yo también me preguntó quién es más masoquista XD Escribir la parte Toris me dolió en el capítulo pasado, ese hombre es demasiado bueno hahaha Mikkel es otra cosa… pero aún así merece amor! Gracias por tu review.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


End file.
